L9: Meteo - Mourn
L9_:_Meteo_-_Mourn_(New_Chart)|New Chart L9_:_Meteo_-_Mourn_(Old_Chart)|Old Chart Video Notes * This song is entitled "Lament" on the song selection. * This song will be unlocked after clearing all of the songs from L-1 to L-8 in Chapter L. **Some players claimed that this song can be unlocked by clearing only one song in the chapter due to a glitch. However, it's unconfirmed. * This is the only song (as of 9.0) to have a 4-fingered hold. * To access the old chart, tap the script "L" that will briefly flash in the cover art shown below: Difficulty Change log Story * Once Meteor’s soul was completely absorbed into Meteo’s body, he finally gained enough willpower to control Viz again. He contained Viz’s power in Meteo’s body, and Viz is left with no control over Meteo. (This means that Meteor’s and Viz’s souls were still in Meteo’s body, and Meteor let Meteo use Viz’s powers.) The chaos in heaven had finally settled, but despite that, all around Meteo, the bodies of defeated heaven warriors laid. Meteo felt a sharp rise of infinite regret, and not forgetting the loss of his own family and home, he could no longer accept himself living in both worlds anymore. Since Meteor and Viz now made up a small part of Meteo, Meteo could freely use his newly-gained force. He used all of his power to restore heaven and close up the connection between the mortal world and the higher world. The world has returned to its state of balance. Once everything has settled, Meteo took out the sword that Viz had summoned earlier, and through the center of his own heart, he impaled himself… (credits to nameless-spy, original source can be found here). Note Statistics * Click notes 916 on Easy (71.62%), 1163 on Hard (70.10%) * Hold notes 56 on Easy (4.38%), 73 on Hard (4.40%) * Drag notes 307 on Easy (24.00%), 423 on Hard (25.50%) Trivia * A cut version of this song (which stops right after the climax) can be found in Deemo, another one of Rayark's games. * At the start of the new chart, around combo 250, a set of drag notes and a hold note form an IX (The Roman numeral for 9). * At the end of the new chart, 2 hold notes start at the same spot on different scan line movements to create a sword-like visual, and this repeats 4 times. These notes also sync up to a very long violin note that would be impossible to chart on a single movement. * In the old chart, near the climax, A zig-zag of many drag notes overlap a long hold note. The drag notes shape a heart, and the hold note resembles the sword that's pierced the heart of the character in the cover art. This pattern also closely resembles an upside-down version of the cycon for L10: In Memory of Maneo. Category:Songs Category:Chapter L songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:ICE Songs Category:Cover Art by Kai Category:Hidden Songs Category:Songs with tempo variations Category:Chart by ICE Category:Level 6 Songs (Easy) Category:Deemo Transfers